Firearms are used with a variety of devices that are designed to help improve the accuracy of the user. These devices include, for example, sights, scopes, lasers and combinations thereof. Lasers are aligned with the projected path of the bullet so that when the user points the laser at the target, the bullet follows essentially the same path to arrive at the target. As the path of trajectory can be affected by variables such as distance and wind, adjustments of the alignment of the laser are sometimes helpful to compensate for these variables and improve accuracy.